l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Winter Court (TCG)
The term Winter Court was generally applied to any extended court that a member of Rokugan's nobility held for the duration of winter. It was considered a time of great political opportunity, as well as a place where those of all walks of life could demonstrate their skill and ability. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 6 The Imperial Winter Court Traditionally, the Imperial Court under the Hantei dynasty would hold their own winter court. This was a highly selective social event, with higher stakes and rewards than any other. A person might only attend the Imperial Winter Court with a written invitation from the Emperor, who only issued a finite number of invitations each year. Courts of Stone, p. 73 The most important social event in Rokugan stemed from the Emperor's desire to bring the Great Clan leaders together to hear their sovereign's vision for the coming year and plan its implementation. The Winter Court was a lengthy affair, commencing the first week of the Month of the Boar and ending when the first cherry blossom bloomed, a few months later. Courts of Stone, p. 18 By a tradition going back to the Empire's first century, the Emperors never held Winter Court in Otosan Uchi, but choose one of the Great Clans to host them for the winter. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 33 At the beginning of each winter, the Miya Daimyō named a set of kanrinin (caretakers) to oversee the Imperial Palace. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 46 Kyūden During the Empire's first two centuries, the Seppun family established the traditional requirement that a stronghold, which usually would be referred as kyūden, had to be able to accommodate at least two hundred and fifty guests in order to hold an Imperial Winter Court: thirty for each Great Clan, plus the Emperor's own considerable entourage. When a castle hosted the Imperial Winter Court, in its court the Imperial banner was the largest present and hanged directly over the dais, flanked to the right and left by the Seppun and Otomo banners. The Great Clan banners were hung on the left and right walls, the order of their placement revealing which clans were in the Emperor's favor. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 24 Hosting the Winter Court The Winter Court's location was decided during the last week of winter, immediately following the end of the preceding Winter Court. The Crane and Imperial families had hosted the greatest number of Winter Courts throughout the centuries, so much so that Kyūden Doji and Kyūden Seppun contained permanent guest quarters for the Hantei, but all of the Great Clans had hosted a Winter Court at least once, and the Fox Clan played host to the Emperor twice in the early centuries of the Empire. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 51 Invitations and Delegations Tradition dictated that each of the Great Clans received thirty invitations that might be distributed amongst their leading families and vassal clans. Each attendee was expected to bring a small number of attendants, yōjimbō, and servants. The Emperor might reserve several invitations for smaller clans, individual samurai who attracted notice, and in the rarest circumstances, even rōnin. Delegations to the Winter Court typically comprised one or two dozen samurai and two to three times as many servants and guards who work behind the scenes. Diplomats typically made up a third of any delegation, with artisans, shugenja, bushi, magistrates, and daimyō making up the remainder. Winter's Embrace, pp. 3-4 Business and Social Events Each day at Winter Court after a hearty breakfast, the Emperor issued decisions, decrees, and rulings covering a host of issues. Afterward, courtiers engaged in a multitude of separate political discussions, trade negotiations, and backroom deals. Courtiers might also bring new issues to the Emperor at this time. Winter Court also featured tea ceremonies, lunches, lavish dinners, and performances, including at least one formal gathering per week. Winter Court offered numerous games of chance, skill, and strategy, often organized into tournaments. Archery competitions, hunting trips, swordplay tournaments, kemari, go, shōgi, and sumai wrestling matches were available. Shugenja competed in challenges that tested their influence on the five elemental forces, while spirited courtiers competed in sadane. Winners gained the title of Winter Court Champion for that event, earning all the glory that came with their title. Courts of Stone, pp. 19-20 Ceremonies and Festivals The Kangei Ceremony of Welcoming opened each Winter Court after all guests had arrived, spilling forth as a week-long celebration throughout the castle town, pulling all inhabitants into the atmosphere of revelry. Each guest was announced, and they presented themselves before the Emperor for acknowledgment. Festivals celebrating historical events, individual achievements, or religious occasions occurred sporadically. Other ceremonial events, including gempuku, weddings, and services honoring those lost throughout the year, were commonplace. One especially important event was the Greeting of the Spirits, at which the hosting daimyō honored the spirits presiding over the kyūden and its guests. A festival called Shouting Day occurred during the last week of Winter Court as part of its closing ceremonies. Courts of Stone, p. 20 Winter Court Champion Each year at the Winter Court, samurai took the opportunity to prove themselves, participating in numerous challenges, games, and tests. Becoming a Winter Court Champion offered a samurai more than just the accolades of the court for the remainder of the proceedings. It also gave them unparalleled access to the authorities of Rokugan, including the Imperial Court. Courts of Stone, p. 131 Known Winter Courts External Links * Winter Court Hosts (Warriors of the Wind) Category:Law and Government (TCG)